


La vie en rouge.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Tales From the Kingdoms Series - Sarah Pinborough
Genre: Anger, Angst, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Book 3 : Beauty, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Challenge Response, Character Death, Dark, Dark Magic, Death, Despair, Drama, Gen, Introspection, Le Collectif NoName, Madness, Minor Character Death, Moon, Murder, POV Rumplestiltskin (Tales From the Kingdoms), Red Moon, Spoilers, Spoilers for Book 3 : Beauty, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Challenge d'avril 2020. Contes des royaumes. Tome 3] : "La Lune était rouge cette nuit. Rouge sang. Et Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait que déplorer ce que cela annonçait. La Bête était réveillée."
Relationships: Rumplestiltskin & Beauty | The Beast (Tales From the Kingdoms)
Collections: Textes du Collectif NONAME





	La vie en rouge.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du challenge mensuel du Collectif NONAME, pour le défi de Nanthana14 : Lune rouge.
> 
> Défi de l'auteur : croyez-vous aux superstitions ? Non.
> 
> Continuité : Pendant le tome 3.
> 
> Warnings : Mort, sang, torture, toutes les joyeusetés du fandom en somme...

La Lune était rouge cette nuit.

Rouge sang.

Et Rumplestiltskin ne pouvait que déplorer ce que cela annonçait.

La Bête était réveillée.

Et si rien ni personne ne l'arrêtait, le vieil homme ne donnait pas cher de la peau du royaume qu'il avait autrefois tout fait pour protéger.

_§§§§_

Rumplestiltskin aimait la couleur rouge, et elle constituait même l'une des principales couleurs de sa garde robe, avant, lorsque Belle était encore une enfant innocente et douce, que le rouge n'était pas encore pour lui synonyme de mort, de meurtre, de folie et de deux grands yeux bleus vides d'humanité.

Lorsque le rouge n'était pas systématiquement associé au sang qui maculait les mains de la petite Belle, le sang du pauvre chat Domino, qu'elle avait découpé en morceaux, _parce que son pelage ne voulait pas changer de couleur,_ celui du pauvre garçon qu'elle avait regardé se faire punir et battre avec un évident plaisir dans les yeux, le sang du cerf dans les entrailles duquel elle avait plongé ses mains, avide et les yeux vitreux, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle.

Le rouge maintenant pour lui, ce n'était pas la couleur d'une des roses du jardin du roi, ce n'était pas celle des rubis, ce n'était pas non la couleur de son manteau, ou la couleur des robes de sa fille ou de la tunique d'un des nobles du château, non, cela ne l'était plus, le rouge pour lui, ce n'était plus que le rire hystérique et fou de Belle, son regard mauvais, le rouge, c'était le sang qui teintait les dents blanches de la fille du roi et rendait son sourire autrefois si beau désormais _souillé_ et obscène, le rouge c'était la mort.

Le rouge, la couleur du vin, c'était maintenant le rouge du sang que Belle dégustait toutes les nuits où elle se transformait en Bête, où sa chevelure châtain se teintait de blond, et que seule deux mèches de cheveux châtains restaient dans sa longue et belle chevelure.

Le rouge, c'était la couleur du sang des servantes dont la Bête se repaissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, et que la vie les abandonne finalement à leur tour.

_§§§§_

Ils avaient réveillé Belle, et ce faisant, avaient du même coup réveillé la Bête elle aussi, le monstre, la tueuse, la folle, alors qu'il y était presque, qu'ils étaient si près du but, qu'il ne restait plus que quelques jours avant que, enfin, sa mission ne soit accomplie.

 _Pourquoi l'avez-vous réveillée_?

Cent ans, cent longues années interminables, cent ans d'attente, de patience, pour que la malédiction fasse son effet, que la reine perde tout le sang qu'elle avait dans le corps, pour que son cauchemar cesse...

Tout ça, tout ce qu'il avait fait, l'utilisation de la quenouille, le marché avec la sorcière, la perte de sa fille Raiponce, toutes ces années passées à essayer de ne pas craquer, à tout faire pour ne pas devenir fou malgré sa quasi-solitude, cent ans de souffrances et d'enfer, et tout ça, _pour rien_!

Désemparé, Rumplestiltskin regarda ses mains pourtant blanches et immaculées et vit du rouge là où il n'y en avait pas, se souvint de tout le sang versé par Belle jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque en mourir, et qui tâchait encore de rouge le sol de sa chambre seulement quelques jours plus tôt, pensa à toutes ces pauvres servantes assassinées par la reine sanglante, à tout ce sang, toutes ces morts, tout ce _rouge_ , et se demanda si tout cela en avait jamais valu la peine.

_§§§§_

La Lune rouge était toujours un mauvais présage pour Rumplestiltskin, toutes les nuits où celle-ci était présente, quelque chose de terrible se déroulait, _à chaque fois_.

À chaque fois que cela se produisait, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : la Bête était réveillée.

Et surtout, elle avait soif de sang.

L'ancien conseiller du roi ne savait toujours pas vraiment si ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, une illusion d'optique, ou au contraire, la manifestation des pouvoirs de la terrible reine qui se faisaient d'autant plus forts lorsque sa part sombre était réveillée (ils ne savaient toujours pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs après tout...) mais voir tout ce rouge alors qu'il aurait voulu ne plus _jamais_ voir cette couleur de sa vie le rendait malade.

Il savait très bien ce que Belle était devenue, se doutait aussi de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, il n'avait pas besoin d'un rappel permanent que diable !

Il regarda la Lune rouge une dernière fois, sentant presque l'odeur du sang affleurer à ses narines, les poings serrés de rage.

Cette nuit, quelqu'un allait mourir, _encore_ et il ne pouvait _rien_ y faire.

Même s'il était certain que, de là où il était, loin du château, il n'entendrait personne hurler, il le savait déjà, quelqu'un allait périr bientôt, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

Voilà pourquoi il fallait arrêter Belle au plus vite.

Raiponce ne pouvait pas être morte pour rien, le roi ne pouvait pas être mort pour rien, toutes les servantes vidées de leur sang, si jeunes, si belles, si innocentes, _elles ne pouvaient pas être mortes pour rien_ elles non plus, il fallait que toutes ces morts puissent avoir _un sens,_ un but quelconque, sinon, Rumplestiltskin sentait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Tout ce sang, tout ce rouge, toutes ces morts, toutes ces années qu'il avait perdues, ça ne pouvait pas _avoir été fait en vain_!

Et pourtant, Belle était toujours la reine, et personne ne voyait rien, pas encore, parce que la vérité était beaucoup trop effrayante pour que qui ce soit puisse l'accepter.

En pensant à la fête actuellement organisée par la Bête, il se demanda...

_Combien de temps avant que tout ne s'effondre et que Belle ne détruise tout sans même le savoir ?_

_Combien de temps allons-nous tenir_?

La Lune rouge, toujours couverte de sang, restait imperturbable, perchée dans le ciel comme de coutume, et semblait le contempler avec un œil moqueur...


End file.
